Wishing On a Falling Star
by Lizzy adorable Swann
Summary: This is a true love story between Will and Elizabeth. The couple are about to announce their engagement when something happens. Please read and tell me your thoughts.


**Wish On a Falling Star**

**Disclaimer:** None of the main characters belong to me.

"Will I can't believe it," Elizabeth cried as she jumped up and down and bounced off of Will's shoulders. "You and I will be married soon. My father is going to throw a formal ball to announce our engagement. He will want to have everybody there. Believe it or not, hosting a ball always makes him happy. It makes me happy too." She began to twirl around and pretend she was dancing.

"Do you think he will invite me?" Will asked half jokingly.

"Of course," she stopped her spinning and leaned over to kiss him. "Now I will need to help my father. I must send out the invitations, plan the food and the music and yes, I must buy a new dress. I promise you Will, you can have the first dance."

"Elizabeth I want every dance, especially the last dance." Will smiled at her.

Elizabeth was so happy she flung her arms around her young fiancé's neck. She laid her lips on his and kissed him ever so softly. Will appreciated the kiss but he was not looking forward to the dance.

It was all madness and mayhem the day of the dance. Elizabeth was overseeing the arrangements of the flowers when there was a delivery of over a hundred black roses. She looked at the florist horror-struck.

"Whatever made you think I would order black roses? I did not order these and my father certainly would not." She looked at the delivery boy and then at all the flowers. "So many black roses, why? Don't they mean bad luck, or death, or something like that?"

"I'm sorry Miss Swann, a gentleman by the name of Sparrow arranged for the delivery. He told me black was one of your favorite colors. Do you want me to take them back?"

"Sparrow, Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth's eyes opened wide as she continued to look at all the roses.

The man looked at his list and nodded. "He thought you might need a little bit of something out of the ordinary. That is what he told me."

Elizabeth walked to where the man had placed some of the vases. She pulled a long-stemmed rose from the vase and sniffed the delicate fragrance. "I must say I learned a lot about Will while I was away on The Black Pearl. I also learned a lot about myself."

The man looked at her confused. "Does that mean you want the flowers or not?"

"Oh yes, yes please bring the rest in and set them over there. I will take care of them."

In the night shadows of a giant tree, where the glow from the Governor's houselights didn't reach him, Will stood silently. He didn't want to face all those people. There were so many people arriving in carriages. It seemed as if a hundred were passing by. The procession was going on and on.

Will observed the people in their fancy clothes alighting from their coaches and carriages. He heard laughter and many happy voices. He watched as no one hesitated to walk up the sweeping steps and enter through the doors.

Music began to drift out onto the air and he knew he couldn't put off the inevitable much longer.

"So Whelp, you're not going to claim you Bonny Lass?" Jack's familiar voice broke Will's train of thought. "Just enter through those doors my boy, or are you afraid it is going to be certain death?"

Will took a deep breath and then turned to face Jack. Jack was putting on his jacket and straightening his hat. He was the only thing that did not look snobbish and pretentious.

"Are you nervous?" Jack asked as he held out a bottle of rum.

"Don't be ridiculous." Will snatched the bottle and took a small sip handing it back to Jack immediately. "I am scared out of my skin."

"I wouldn't have thought you'd care about something like this. You know the woman's heart belongs to you. What do you care what the others think? The are all pompous, arrogant arses."

"I wouldn't have thought this would bother me either," Will said truthfully. "But I look at everything that I have and what I am asking Elizabeth to leave and it makes me wonder."

"William you should take pride in your achievements. These people don't know you or what you have gone through." Jack's eyes darkened as he studied Will. "Now are we going to keep your bonny Lass waiting?"

"We?" Will looked at Jack with surprise then he smiled, thinking that entering with Jack would make his entrance a whole lot easier.

"Aye, I figured I would enter with you since I have never been a guest here. I'm a little new at this, but I am sure with due time I will feel at home."

Will and Jack started for the door and Jack grabbed Will's arm. "Remember, don't feel that you have to impress anyone, just be yourself." Jack handed Will the bottle again.

"Jack, don't get me started with bad habits." Will pushed the bottle away and he stared at the large looming doors. He then grabbed the bottle, took one more swig and put the bottle into Jack's coat pocket.

"I believe this may be the start of a bad habit for me," Will said as he wiped his lips.

"I can think of worse habits. I have even engaged in a few," Jack said with grin.

Will glanced at Jack. "If you don't mind, I would not like to hear them."

"I can imagine you wouldn't, I understand marriage can curtail a number of bad habits considerably." Jack patted Will on the back. "So, after you marry, do you want to sail with me? Does Elizabeth ever talk about wanting to go back out on The Pearl?"

Leaning against the door, Will wondered what it would take to keep Elizabeth happy. Little did he know that all he had to do was promise to love her and spend the rest of his life with her and she would be happy.

"Well Jack, she has never mentioned it. I think Elizabeth would like to keep her feet on solid ground and not associate with pirates. She is a woman with manners and etiquette and she does have to make a good impression. I think it is important for her to be near her father and perhaps someday we will start a family."

Jack couldn't help himself and he began to laugh. "You're not serious? You and Elizabeth must broaden your limits, your options."

"Unfortunately I am serious; you don't understand my financial situation. I really do have to maintain a job and Elizabeth's father will help me."

"Ah, so he will delegate and he will make sure the work is done properly and that you keep his daughter happy and accustomed to what she likes. That, mate, does not sound like a good deal to me."

Will lay his head back on the door and moaned.

Jack now leaned on the door with Will. "Lad, finding a suitable wife is hard and you have done that. Now you should find a suitable profession. Because she loves you so and you love her, I'd be willing to wager that you and she could become mates on The Black Pearl."

"Jack, piracy is not a suitable profession. A man can't raise a family at sea. Also, if I did that can you imagine the scandalous rumors? It would bring Elizabeth and her father down. Improper behavior is not tolerated well, especially by the Governor."

"Forget I said anything," Jack raised his hands. "Just remember you are here for love."

Will met Jack's gaze. "I won't forget that."

"Shall I say you really look quite fetching?" Jack smiled as he straightened Will's tie.

"Jack, fetching makes me think of a dog with a stick and right now I feel more like retching."

Jack shook his head, pulled Will away from the door and patted him on the back. "A simple thank you would have sufficed."

Elizabeth was beginning to think Will wasn't going to come and she could hardly blame him. She knew what it would be like to attend a dance where they would be the object of conversation. She was standing beside her father at the top of the sweeping stairs that led down to the ballroom. The ballroom was packed. It had been a while since anyone had arrived and walked down the stairs.

"Well, I suppose we should go mingle," her father said.

"I know Will is going to come, perhaps we should wait just a little longer."

"Elizabeth, I'm sure he'll find us once he arrives." Her father led her down the stairs and they joined the party.

Elizabeth noticed a hush falling over the room as the music ceased to play and people began turning towards the door. Elizabeth looked toward the stairs, and there he was standing at the top, proud, bold, and regal. Will's gaze never wavered as he looked at her. He allowed enough time for everyone to notice him, and Jack, before he began his slow descent of the stairs.

When he arrived at the bottom, he bowed to The Governor then took Elizabeth's hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. "I am so sorry I am late."

Jack also bowed to the Governor. "I appreciate the welcome into your home. I'm certain I won't regret it." He attempted to kiss the Governor's hand but he pulled it away and frowned at Jack.

A corner of Elizabeth's mouth turned up. "Jack Sparrow, if you do regret it, please let me know."

He stepped over to Elizabeth, and kissed her hand. He winked at her. "Best wishes to you and the Whelp. I hope you have saved a dance for me?"

"You can have any dance you want as long as it is not the first or the last." Elizabeth laughed and smiled at Will.

No one had yet to move, although Elizabeth heard the first hint of whispering as Jack was speaking to her. People started pointing at both Will and Jack and making derogatory comments about pirates being invited to the dance.

Elizabeth was about to turn around and ask these arrogant people to leave. The music started playing and Will could see tears welling up in Elizabeth's eyes. Before she could say anything, Will put his hand on hers. "May I have the honor of this dance?"

She grinned. "You can have as many as you want. Especially since you and Jack will be the objects of speculation and gossip this evening."

Laughing, Will took her into his arms. They danced several dances then Elizabeth danced with Jack. They danced a scandalous four dances in a row. Jack didn't care about rules. He didn't care what others thought.

They both grew tired and stepped off the dance floor to catch some air and a cool drink. Will joined them as they stood in the corner watching all the peacocks strut their stuff. The Governor approached Elizabeth with a frown upon his face.

"Elizabeth, as you know I am throwing this party to announce your engagement. I am sure once I do the room will be quiet and some of these fine people will leave. Are you ready?"

Elizabeth looked into her father's face. She took both hands and placed them on his lips and turned his frown into a smile. "Let me go take a few moments to see to my toilettes and then yes, Will and I will be ready."

"Don't be gone long." Will looked at her pleadingly. "Remember you promised me the last dance."

"I won't be, and I do remember," she reached up and kissed his cheek to reassure him. "I love you William Turner, forever."

"Forever Elizabeth, forever." Will held on to her hand as long as possible until she pulled it away and headed for the stairs.

She started to walk up the stairs to the main floor. As she did she could hear some people talking behind her. At first she wasn't bothered by this, but then she heard one very loud obnoxious woman talking to another.

"I bet all her dances will be with those pirates. She must be such a disgrace to her father."

As Elizabeth reached the top of the landing she could hear more of the women's conversation.

"Yes, those are the pirates who snatched her away. I understand she is no longer pure and she must marry one of them."

"You mean…"

"Yes, she…"

Elizabeth turned around immediately to face these women. "How dare you…" and then there was a shrill cry as Elizabeth lost her balance and screamed as she tumbled down the hard marble steps. Pain ricocheted through her head and blackness descended.

Both Will and Jack twisted their heads around to see Elizabeth falling down the stairs. Will ran over to her and gently lifted her into his arms.

"Elizabeth, Elizabeth, please talk to me." He rubbed his thumbs in circles over the top of her hand. She didn't react at all, not a sigh, a murmur, nor a whisper. Nothing, she just lay there so still and so incredibly pale.

The Governor instructed Will to take Elizabeth to her room and he called for a doctor.

When the doctor arrived he looked over at Will. "Truly Mr. Turner I could examine her much more quickly and efficiently if you would be kind enough to move aside. We want what's bet for her, don't we?"

"I'm not leaving her," he said. "I will never leave her."

"I'm not asking you to leave, I am just asking for you to move."

With a nod Will went and stood by the window. Elizabeth's father stood near him, leaning against the wall.

"She'll be all right," Will said, feeling a need to comfort him. But without Elizabeth he found no comfort. She was the one who could see into his soul. They were going to be with each other forever.

Will looked over at The Governor. "I'm taking Elizabeth back to The Black Pearl."

The Governor looked at him and before he could say anything Will spoke, "Whether she wakes up or not, I'm taking her back. That is where we both belong."

The doctor came and stood beside Will and Governor Swann. "She's definitely sustained a blow to the head. We will just have to wait to see if she wakes. It could happen any moment. It might never happen at all. It's impossible to tell. And if she does wake up, well quite frankly, I can't tell what sort of damage might have occurred."

"There must be something you can do," Elizabeth's father said.

"I'm afraid not. I would recommend you have her maid undress her and put her in a nightgown, so she is more comfortable. Send for me immediately if you detect any change."

The Governor stood up. "Thank you, Doctor." He turned to Will. "There's no reason for you to stay. I'll send word when she wakes up."

Will shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

He kept his back to the bed, staring out the window as Elizabeth's maid removed her clothes. When Will turned around, Elizabeth was beneath the cover, her hands folded on top. A chill swept though him.

Will sat in a chair beside the bed and took Elizabeth's hand. "I can't lose you." He kissed her hand and rubbed it down his cheek. "I don't know if you can hear me," he said in a low voice. "I miss you so badly. I don't know how I'll make it through tomorrow or the next day. There is an ache in my heart that will be here until you wake up."

Several days went by and there was no change. Will sat with Elizabeth day in and day out.

"Elizabeth please, I wish you'd come back to me. I saw a falling star from the sky and I wished on it. I wished for you to come back."

Will stood up and walked over to the window and he saw out in the harbor a thick fog and The Black Pearl. He knew then what he had to do.

He spun around and bundled Elizabeth up in her blankets. "I love you Elizabeth. I've always loved you and I am not going to let you die. I know what you need and it is not your father and all his self righteous friends."

At that moment the Governor entered the room. "If you insist upon staying in this room while she recovers I will have to ask you not to touch her. She is still my daughter and she is not your wife."

"Sir, you do not have to worry about that, for she and I will not be staying. When she wakes up, we will be married and we will be far away from Port Royal."

"You're not doing her any favors by taking her away and by making yourself sick. You look awful, you should rest. You should go home for a few hours." The Governor suggested.

"No." Will said forcefully.

"Then at least lie down for a while. I do have extra bedrooms."

"No." Will was standing his ground.

"I do believe you are more stubborn than Elizabeth." The Governor walked over to the window and looked out. He was trying to figure out what he was going to do with Will. "Ah, the fog has lifted. The stars are more visible now," he spoke nonchalantly.

Will spun around and looked toward the window. "I need to get her to the harbor."

"You won't be taking her anywhere." The Governor turned to face Will.

"You can help me and you can even go with me, but I will not let you stop me." Will lowered his hand to his pistol. "I love her, I have always loved her. Trust me sir, I know what she needs."

"You are going to kill her." The Governor's voice was now very shaky as he eyed Will's hand on the pistol.

Will looked at Elizabeth, so peaceful, so still. He shook his head. "Sir, if she is going to die it will not be because of me."

"You are the most stubborn man I have ever met. Get away from my daughter right now. If you walk out of this house with her I will have you arrested."

"Then so be it." Holding Elizabeth close and now bundled in his arms he walked out of the house and walked toward the harbor. He cradled her tightly. She seemed so frail. She had been unconscious for so long. He knew he had to move fast for the Governor would be calling the authorities.

As he got closer to the harbor he looked up at the sky, so vast, so black. "There's a star Elizabeth. Falling. I sure wish you'd wake up." That is when he realized she was not breathing.

Will fell to his knees, he was surrounded by shadows and he cried out her name. "ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH! ELIZABETH! PLEASE COME BACK!"

His heart was breaking, his arms surrounded her and he cried her name out into the night. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and standing over him was Jack. Jack gently picked up Elizabeth's body and took William and Elizabeth to the Pearl.

As time passed, Will sailed with Jack and he seemed to adjust to living on the sea. Every night Will would stand on the deck where Jack had engraved one word for him and Elizabeth. The word was _FOREVER_.

Will would find himself standing there and humming out loud the very last piece of music he and Elizabeth had danced too on that awful night so long ago.

Ana Maria and Jack stood watching Will as he walked the decks and stared out at the dancing ocean. Jack ran his hand over the large wheel and smiled. "It has been a long time but miracles can happen." He glanced at Ana Maria and she gave an agreeing nod.

"Will fell in love with her when they were children," Jack continued. "He still writes her letters every single day and then he tosses them out into the sea. I dare say it is incredibly romantic."

"Why? Why? Elizabeth, my darling," Will spoke softly into the wind. "You promised you would come back. You promised me the last dance. You promised me forever."

Jack walked over to Will and placed his arm around him. "Will my lad, you promised to love Elizabeth forever and she also promised you. It is a promise she kept and you are keeping. Look Lad, there is a falling star. We should all make a wish."

"If I believed in wishing, I'd wish that she'd come back to me. But I know that won't happen. There is no point; it has been such a long time."

"You don't believe in wishing?"

Will's heart jumped as he heard Elizabeth's voice. He turned around and saw Elizabeth leaning against Ana Maria. She was small and pale but she was standing and she was smiling.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Will."

Laughing, he felt the tears burning his eyes and he and Elizabeth threw their arms around one another.

There was a good deal Elizabeth did not remember. She didn't remember actually falling or hitting her head. She didn't remember the pain. What she did remember was Will's words of love and Jack's raspy voice talking to her every morning, telling her she had to keep breathing. She was not allowed to die twice. He had forced air into her once and he did not think it would work again.

Elizabeth grew stronger over the weeks and she and Will were married on the deck of the Pearl in front of their word.

"You may now kiss the bride." Jack said with pride.

Will slowly kissed Elizabeth and looked up into the sky only to see another falling star. Jack winked and whispered. "William, make a wish."

"I have nothing lift to wish for, I have it all." Will wrapped his arms around Elizabeth and swung her around. "Now, I will have that dance."

Jack raised his hands and yelled. "Rum all around!"

**A/N** Yes, this is very different from my first story. I hope Will and Elizabeth are more to your liking and they are more in character. Please, please, please, send reviews and tell me what you think. Like I said before, I have many ideas. Let's hear it for Will and Elizabeth! Thanks, Lizzy adorable Swann.


End file.
